Kai sanda
kai is the younger brother of meizu sanda and his death is the main cause for meizu to loose his mind and join the arrancars. 'abilities and zanpakuto' speed expert due to being a member of the sanda clan, kai has increadible speed and doesn't tend to use flash step. his speed is fast but not as fast as meizu's speed, however, he beats byakuya kuchiki's flash step and possibly yoruichi shihoin. hakudo most people think kai of being a small helpless child who cant fight without a zanpakuto, but kai is just as good as meizu is at hakudo, his strength combined with his speed makes kai's attacks very powerful and can even blast a hole in a hollow with a single palm thrust. his father, yokuto sanda, helped kai get this strength but meizu trained him when yokuto was gone. hane imochi this is kai's special attack, it summons feather like beams of spiritual pressure which are then all fired at the opponent or each individual beam can be launched at a single target. hane imochi can tear through almost anything in its way, but meizu's scream is more powerful and can counter it. shikai kai's shikai is called 'tsubasa' and its release command is 'soar'. its appearence is not to different from its sealed form, the sword's hand guard has become winged shaped but everything else is the same about the sword, however, white wings appear on kai's back allowing him to fly at increadible speeds and can use them as a shield. his shikai's main purpose is to use the feathers from the wings for hane imochi as the feathers from the wings can be seperated and reformed as the spiritual beams of hane imochi, the feathers regenerate back on the wings so kai does not loose any feathers. 'history' when meizu and kai where young children, they would always stick together and play 'soul reaper'. one day meizu and kai returned home late, their father asked why, they told him what had happened; they where attacked by a hollow and saved by a soul reaper, yokuto tells the boys that most of the sanda clan have become soul reapers and have attained great speeds, then meizu says 'i'm gonna become a super powerful soul reaper just like you dad, and i'll protect kai with all my life!'. shortly after this, the sanda clan was killed. meizu and kai were on their way home from visiting shuhei hisagi, as they drew near to the small town of the sanda clan, meizu realised something was wrong and sent kai to find a soul reaper and to get backup with them. when kai returned with the soul reapers, he saw his mother and father laying dead infront of meizu who was screaming and crying, the soul reapers then toke meizu and kai in and made them into soul reapers at a young age, but they both excelled in their classes, but kai was not very good at exams and toke longer than meizu to become a soul reaper, but meizu waited for his brother to graduate before he became a soul reaper. meizu and kai had to pass one more test befor they could become soul reapers, they had to go to the world of the living and defeat some dummy hollows which the soul society created. they had gin ichimaru as the third team member, and in the world of the living the dummy hollows had been crushed and destroyed by a menos, the group where the ones who encountered the menos, the soul reapers who where supervising the exam told everyone to go back to the oul society, the soul reaper who was telling meizu and his group to leave was killed by the menos, meizu then realised that they need to kill the hollow or slow it down until a ranked officer of the thirteen court guard squads arives, meizu went into shikai and killed the menos, but now there were 3 others and kai was paralysed with fear, gin used his shikai to kill the 3 menos when a captain arived, captain kensei muguruma, who told the group they done well and that he will recomend them all to become soul reapers. people from rukongai have started going missing as well as the group of soul reapers who where sent to investigate the disapearence, meizu decided to join the fight, kai walked into meizu's room and asked what was going on, but meizu doesn't tell kai and tells him only to stay in the seireitei, and not to follow him, meizu leaves and kai wonders whats going on. 'appearence' 'personality' 'plot'